It's a big mistake
by Shandy fan 4 life
Summary: Shandy story. When Sharon's in a meeting with Andy and chief Taylor, she get's a text from Jack. How will she handle it? (I tried to explain it well, but I don't know if I did.)


( _This song is one of my favorite songs it's called 'Collide' by Dishwalla)_

 _"It's a shame what we've become,_

 _When we hurt the ones we love._

 _It's a place, I can not go,_

 _Anymore."_

Sharon received a text from her ex husband, while in a meeting with chief Taylor and Andy.

"S _har, can we meet? I need to talk to you, and I miss you. Love Jack xoxo"_

"You two got that? You two can hold hands when you enter this building. As soon as you two come up the elevator, that's when you should act professional." Chief Taylor said seriously

"Thanks chief, we just wanted to let you know about our relationship that's all." Andy said looking at Sharon sitting next to her

After the meeting was over, Sharon went to her office as Andy followed her. Sharon pulls out her phone, to see who'd text her.

Sharon has a strange look on her face, Andy looks worried at her.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Andy asked concerned, walking behind her putting his arms around her. He had forgotten that the blinds were open, so anyone in the murder room could see what was going on in Sharon's office.

Provenza looks in Sharon's office, and see's Andy's arms around Sharon's waist. "Complete idiots." Provenza mumbles to himself watching the two of them from his desk.

"Lieutenant, close the blinds please. Lieutenant Provenza is watching us, and he's probably calling us idiots right now." Sharon said firmly, Andy lets go of her and nods.

After closing the blinds, Andy comes over and sits next to her holding her hand in his.

"As always, when isn't he calling us idiots. What happened? Please... Please tell me. You know you can tell me anything, you know that." Andy squeezed her hand lightly

"It's Jack, he texted me. He wants me to meet him, and I don't know how I feel about meeting him. I know you don't want me meeting him, because of how he hurted me." Sharon said against his chest.

"My love, I will support any choice you make. May I see this text that that son of a bitch sent you?" Andy said sarcastically, Sharon smiles against his chest

Sharon pulls away from his chest to get her phone showing Andy the text from Jack, I think I know why he wants to meet me." Sharon back on his chest

"What are you thinking?" Andy asked her holding her tight.

"He wants to meet me because probably wants me back with him. One, he hurt me once, two I'm engaged to you, and three I'm happy and I haven't been in a long time." Sharon said

"Where's Captain and Lieutenant Flynn at?" Sykes asked anyone in the murder room, who hasn't gone home yet.

"They're in her office, they're idiots." Provenza said reading LA times, which he had in front of him.

"Thanks lieutenant, and stop calling them idiots at work." Amy said walking away, then stopped to look at him

"Sykes, I call them idiots because they're. They know not to show their effections for each other at work, and they still do it." Provenza tried to prove his point.

"So, let them so their effections if they want. The only time they don't is when either chief Taylor or cheif Pope are around." Amy said finally walking away again.

"I don't want to meet him, Andy. He hurt me so bad, and he wants me to meet him at the restaurant him and I used to go to all the time. He just doesn't know how bad he had hurted me, he keeps saying it was a big mistake." Sharon said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Are you gonna respond to him, and tell him that you can't do that anymore?" Andy asked her lovingly

A knock on her office door made them both sit up and took their hands off of each other.

"Come in," Sharon said firmly, and the door opened

"Sorry Captain, did I interrupted something?" Amy asked looking at them both smiling

"No, you didn't." Sharon said back

"Well, see you tomorrow captain. See you tomorrow to Andy." Sykes said as a final goodbye

"See you tomorrow Amy." They said almost in unison, Amy smiles exiting Sharon's office and closing the door behind her.

(Please let me know how I did, I appreciate it.)


End file.
